


Next Time

by carebearos



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fan Comics, Fanart, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos
Summary: Having someone listen to him was pretty new to him. And nobody warned him what an addictive drug that was.
Relationships: Harada Risa/Hiwatari Satoshi
Kudos: 4





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> "It's addictive, the minute you let yourself think 'the things that I say just might matter to someone'."
> 
> "You Matter to Me"  
> From "Waitress, the Musical"


End file.
